La libreta
by Naomi Walker
Summary: Una libreta donde se escribieron los últimos sentimientos que pasaron por la mente del Décimo antes de morir. Afrontaría su destino aun contra su voluntad, incluso si al hacerlo sus amigos derramaban lágrimas repletas de angustia y dolor por la perdida.


_Bien en realidad no sé qué decir, venia planeando algo así desde hace tiempo; un lugar donde Tsuna expresara sus sentimientos antes de morir, pero nunca quedo clara la pareja, pregunte y pregunte cual sería mejor, si 6927 o 1827 y llegue a la conclusión de que escribiría un 6927 porque… sí (?)_

"Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Akira Amano" - gracias senpai :3

* * *

><p>Se pudo vislumbrar en la habitación como un chico de largos cabellos castaños sentado detrás de un escritorio escribía suavemente con un bolígrafo color negro algo muy similar a un diario.<p>

"_Contaré nuevamente mi historia… Después de la ceremonia donde me reconocían oficialmente como el Decimo Jefe de la reconocida Famiglia Vongola -proveniente de Italia-, vinieron varios problemas… sin embargo, todo parecía normal. _

_Mis amigos seguían cerca de mí, siendo mis 'guardianes'. Había misiones, y me encargaba de mandar cotidianamente una carta a la rama de Varia. Mis días habían sido bastante placenteros desde preparatoria, donde conocí a Gokudera, mi mano derecha _–En ese momento extendió su mano para tomar un vaso de agua y beber lentamente su líquido, volviéndolo a dejar en su respectivo lugar-. _A Yamamoto, quien era uno de mis más fieles y confiables amigos –aunque todos lo son- a Ryohei, el hermano de mi amor de principios de preparatoria; Mukuro… Una gran persona, pero con unos ideales muy diferentes a los míos… además de querer controlar mi cuerpo, me había insinuado más que una simple amistad…. Más de una vez. Lambo era un pequeño al que había decidido cuidar, y hasta el momento, vigilaba con extremo cuidado pues nunca dejaba de meterse en problemas… Y sobre todo, al más problemático de todos; Hibari. Nunca tuve una relación intima con él, sólo sabía que no debía acercarme más de lo necesario, ni hablar más de lo que ya._

_Mis compañeros de clase, mis rivales, mis protegidos… La mayoría de ellos habían tomado un lugar en mí como algo de lo antes mencionado… Exceptuando al guardián de la nube. A quien a pesar de todo; aun guardaba cierto respeto por dicho prefecto._

_Gokudera era el que me ayudaba mayoritariamente, yendo a misiones a las cuales yo, por ser el Jefe, no podía asistir, controlando la situación cuando era necesario, tomando el papel de mi subordinado aun a costa de su vida. Yamamoto era un tanto diferente, veía las cosas desde una perspectiva y tratando de verla desde otra manera, se dignaba a dar un veredicto claro y conciso, dando la solución al problema de la manera más benefactora para todos. Ryohei ayudaba mucho en la cuestión de convencimiento, pues era bastante terco. Lambo sólo tenía 15 así que iba a batallas pequeñas para así ganar experiencia en el campo. Mukuro iba y venía a placer y en su tiempo libre me ayudaba a corregir los errores en mi trabajo pues debía admitirlo, era bastante torpe _–En ese momento el joven dejó la pluma y se estiro lentamente, una vez terminó se dispuso a tomar la pluma y tiro unos papeles por accidente, soltando un suspiro en el proceso; ya después se encargaría de arreglar aquellos documentos… **'a esto me refiero en cuanto a ser torpe…'** Pensó internamente.- _Gracias a él me ahorre muchísimas cosas, que dedicaban esfuerzo y economía._

_Sin saber cómo, cada día estaba más y más ocupado. Mi escritorio estaba lleno de papeles sobre autorización para batallas, sobre equipamiento médico, etc. Me vi en la necesidad de preguntarle a Chrome si no había visto al Ilusionista, a lo cual respondió con una negativa. Ya anteriormente había pedido y casi obligado a Mukuro para que se quedara en la base Vongola. Le había ofrecido además de hospedaje permiso para hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando cumpliera con las misiones a tiempo y correctamente pero esta oferta fue declinada amablemente por el mayor, dando como excusa que él era un 'Alma libre' y deseaba no involucrarse demasiado con el mundo de la Mafia._

Otro largo suspiro se escucho en la habitación, y dejo el bolígrafo sobre la libreta, levantándose por fin de su asiento para acercarse a los documentos y arreglarlos de manera algo torpe y tosca.- Debería tener 5 escritorios más para llenarlos de papeles y tener el mío limpio… -tomó la libreta con sumo cuidado junto con el bolígrafo y salió de la habitación, quería aire fresco y encerrado en su oficina era donde menos conseguiría que ese deseo se hiciera realidad. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la base y procurando no ser visto, logró escapar de sus deberes, caminando ya fuera por los bosques de Namimori.

Encontró un lugar cercano a un río y se sentó en la orilla de un árbol, buscando sombra y disfrutando de la brisa que soplaba en aquel lugar.

_Hace pocos días me informaron que tendría que cumplir con una misión muy importante; una que solo yo podría cumplir. –_El corazón se le aceleró al momento de escribir esas palabras, pues sería prácticamente como un testamento- _Yo acepte, porque un derramamiento de sangre inocente no dejaría que mi cuerpo descansara en paz. Desde hace tiempo mi cuerpo ya no siente deseo alguno de seguir con esta farsa… Moriré. Y eso es algo de lo que pronto todos se enteraran. El único que sabe sobre esto es –la persona menos allegada a mi- el Guardián de la Nube; Hibari Kyoya… y Reborn, claro. En esta misión arriesgare mi vida para salvar la de mi Famiglia y sé que encontraran un nuevo Jefe pronto… Mientras tanto mis guardianes sabrán dirigir este proyecto sin mí._

Un pájaro se poso en su hombro y al comenzar a cantar el muchacho de ojos castaños acarició su cabeza de manera lenta y dulce, feliz al tener compañía.- _La misión -mi última- será esta tarde y realmente quiero estar preparado física y mentalmente. Quise escribir sobre el amor que le tengo a cada uno de mis amigos, pero escribirlo no sería suficiente… Solo ellos saben cuánto desee seguir vivo para continuar a su lado; no para pelear, si no para estar con ellos después de la batalla, verlos sonreír despreocupados y alegres como tantas veces en el pasado. Cada uno de mis guardianes y personas cercanas a mí puede adivinar cuanto añore estar con ellos toda una vida, cuantas veces me repetí a mi mismo que era lo correcto. Era lo correcto porque estaba junto a ellos y porque salvábamos vidas… Vidas que hoy me cobran la mía y gustoso la entregare pues sé que 'después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma'. Incluso si lloran hoy, mañana y tal vez dentro de 5 días más, pronto estarán bien… porque son fuertes y esto era inevitable."_

Pov's

Después de un largo suspiro, cerré la libreta y levantándome con un toque de pereza, regrese por donde había salido. Entre en la base Vongola con el rostro cambiado; ahora había determinación en mi rostro… aun si moría quedaba una esperanza y sabía muy bien que esa esperanza sería utilizada de la manera correcta.

Llegue a mi habitación y me cambié el traje a uno blanco, arregle mis ropas y coloque meticulosamente el anillo en mi dedo. Suspire y me dirigí a mi oficina donde yacía sentado en uno de los sillones grandes mi guardián de la nube.- ¿Nos vamos? –pregunté mientras sonreía de manera sencilla; como siempre. A lo que el mayor se extraño pero no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente se levanto y paso a mi lado con semblante relajado, segundos después salimos de la base para encontrarnos con un auto que nos llevaría a nuestro destino. _Mi último destino._

Recuerdo muy bien donde deje la libreta; se encontraba dentro de mi habitación, sobre mi cama pero eso ya no tenía importancia, seguro alguien la encontraría y sabrían que mis intenciones no era dejarlos solos es sólo que… 'era necesario'. Durante el viaje conversé con Hibari sobre la misión y como se tornarían las cosas después de mi muerte –cosa que mencione como si nada y el hizo el gran esfuerzo de no parecer tan sorprendido al escucharme hablar con tanta naturalidad sobre el término de mi vida.-

Una vez llegamos al lugar y bajamos del auto, no tardamos mucho en encontrarnos con Byakuran… en el mismo instante en que lo vi, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de manera rápida y repugnante. Él era quien acabaría con mi vida y yo tenía que seguir sonriendo; fingiendo por completo que mi sentido de súper intuición me mentía, que aquello era tan solo producto de mi imaginación y las ganas de salir corriendo o sacar mis píldoras para transformarme y atacar eran nada más y nada menos que una manera de escapar de la realidad.

Después de discutir sobre una posible tregua y finalizar el trato, me levante para estrechar su mano… en ese momento escuche un disparo y después otro… ambos se incrustaron sobre mi cuerpo, dejando así la sangre brotar por todas partes, manchando mi blanco traje de un rojo intenso que poco a poco se fue tornando opaco. Aquí es donde todos se preguntaran '¿Por qué no contraatacaste?' y la respuesta es muy simple; no dejaría que basura como ellos vieran la llama de mi última voluntad arder antes de morir. No, si mi destino era morir, no dejaría que ellos apreciaran algo de lo cual estaba tan orgulloso.

Un jadeo o dos, ya no lo sabía, no estaba seguro de nada y la obscuridad me había tragado por completo. Habría jurado que había alguien a mi lado en ese instante, sosteniendo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, manteniéndome caliente e intentando controlar los lentos latidos de mi corazón, tratando de darme vida otra vez, intentando recuperar algo que yo ya había perdido; la esperanza.

Escuché vagas palabras, realmente no comprendía del todo e intentaba juntar esas pablaras de manera que fueran coherentes. Escuché más disparos, gemidos de dolor y varios gritos en busca de piedad y al abrir los ojos logré notar como la obscuridad continuaba ahí y no era parte de mi imaginación. Me dejaron nuevamente en el suelo e intente mover mi mano en cuanto me di cuenta de que mi corazón seguía latiendo pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, mi respiración se dificultaba y sabía que pronto –muy pronto- llegaría mi fin.

Mis ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la obscuridad y logre ver varias figuras moviéndose con agilidad para atacar a alguien que seguía obstinado en proteger su cuerpo aun a costa de su vida. Creí que era Hibari pues su cabello era oscuro y sus movimientos muy rápidos pero esa idea se desvaneció de inmediato cuando me di cuenta que era ilusiones lo que utilizaba como arma, al igual que un tridente. Realice un esfuerzo sobrehumano y extendí la diestra para alcanzar su mano, tocándola apenas con fuerza y manteniendo una suave sonrisa sobre mis labios, expresándole mi gratitud.- Mukuro… Debes dejarme ir, debes… debes irte, éste es mi destino… lo elegí… -Le pedí a mis nervios contenerse, trate todo lo que pude en contraer las lágrimas en mis ojos, detuve mi respiración unos segundos y entonces sentí como gotas desbordaban por mis ojos, limpiando mis ojos sin mi permiso ni autorización-.

-No es tu destino morir. ¿Qué cuerpo controlare si no te vuelves el Jefe de la Mafia? No tengo ninguna ganancia por haber estado de tu lado tanto tiempo… -Se notaba el daño emocional que había tenido al enterarse de mi próxima muerte, aquellos juegos y coqueteos no eran solo un juego y me di cuenta hasta ahora. Nunca me arriesgué a tener algo más con el debido al miedo que tenia, ¿y si se le ocurría traicionarme y apoderarse de mi cuerpo cuando yo me encontrara desprevenido? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo confiaba en él mis más grandes secretos e intimidades y él se reía internamente de mí? No hubiera podido con ese dolor en vida, nunca. Pero ahora el que tendría que sufrir sería el ilusionista; era necesario que mi vida se cobrara, que muriera ese día y dentro de poco. Mis latidos se hacían cada vez más lentos, mi vista comenzaba a fallar y mi respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa.

-Mukuro, no me queda mucho tiempo.- dije entre susurros, murmurando pues era la única manera en que podía comunicarme- Acércate –El terminó con los enemigos y volteó a verme, unos segundos después estaba arrodillado a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano manchada de sangre y pólvora, casi inmóvil y fría- Yo… nunca fui un buen jefe, ¿no es cierto? –Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y trate de sonar lo más firme posible- Siempre me deje llevar por lo que sentía y… cometí un montón de errores… algunos muy grandes… -El negó con la cabeza y junto mi mano a su frente, acariciándola con suavidad- No trates de negarlo… sé lo que soy… y también lo que pronto seré. –Su mano apretó la mía y sonreí un poco más- Perdóname por… no poder cumplir tus expectativas –cada vez hablaba más lento debido a la falta de oxigeno- lamento el no ser lo que tu esperabas… -Esas lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos fueron corriendo una a una por mis mejillas, dejando que la poca sangre existente en mi cuerpo fuera a mis mejillas- Yo realmente no tengo mucho que decir ya… pero en mi habitación hay una libreta… algo que les deje a todos ustedes… la última página es para ti… -Apreté con todas mis fuerza su mano y note como él se acerco a mi rostro y dejo varios besos en mi rostro, primero en la frente y después en los labios… yo intenté corresponder pero mi último aliento se fue al decirle un 'te amo' cuando él junto sus labios con los propios-.

-Fin pov's-

El ilusionista escuchó esas palabras y sin poder evitarlo salió una lágrima por su único ojo humano, dejando que un impulso tomara poder de su cuerpo y se abrazara posesivamente al cuerpo que frio se había quedado inmóvil en el suelo. Una vez se recuperó, levanto ese cuerpo y se dirigió a la salida del lugar, eliminando a cualquier persona indeseable en el recorrido sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Eras el Jefe, el más fuerte de la familia y lo sabías de sobra. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada contra esta basura?... dejaste que te mataran y ni siquiera utilizaste tus fuerzas para acabar con ellos. Nada. No puedo creer que murieras ante esa bola de principiantes y molestos mafiosos. Por eso odio a los humanos. –El guardián de la Niebla le hablaba al cadáver, expresándole su desagrado a cualquier tipo de acontecimiento; simplemente desahogándose.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la base a pie, todavía estaba obscuro. Se adentro como si nada, llevaba semanas sin aparecerse por la base, se había enterado de ese 'incidente' en la base de los Millefiore pues estaba infiltrado en la rama de Italia, necesitaba información sobre los anillos y el que tenían en Japón era falso. Cuando supo que Byakuran tendría una plática con el Jefe de los Vongola supo que algo iba mal, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al lugar; pero llegó muy tarde.

Una vez dentro de la base fue interceptado por el guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha del Décimo. Éste palideció al ver el cuerpo del antes mencionado en brazos del Ilusionista y después de comunicarle que había encontrado el cuerpo en la base de los Millefiore el joven italiano cayó de rodillas en el suelo con un ruido sordo y llevo ambas manos a su rostro, ocultando su rostro de dolor y angustia, dejando que por un momento la bestia interior que mantenía calmada siempre saliera y mostrara la peor parte de él. Dejo el cuerpo frente a el suyo y siguió su camino, yendo a la recamara del difunto.

Entró y al divisar la libreta comenzó a leer con lentitud su interior mientras fuera se escuchaban gritos y lamentos mezclados con llanto incontrolable. Pero para su desgracia el guardián de la niebla ya no sentía nada, su ser más querido había muerto; la única persona que lo había derrotado. Una vez termino siguió pasando las hojas y entre estas una fotografía cayo, la tomo entre sus dedos y observo cómo era una foto de ambos, Tsuna sonreía con dulzura y mantenía sujeto el brazo de Mukuro, mientras éste último sonreía de medio lado y salía de perfil. Eso fue en la graduación y el que había pedido la foto fue el menor, la tomo Chrome cuando este no prestaba demasiada atención. Sonrió con suavidad al verse así, feliz, a su lado y siguió pasando las paginas hasta llegar al final donde leyó;

"_La verdad es que yo no deseo mi muerte. Odio siquiera la idea de estar frió, inmóvil, muerto. No puedo pensar en mi cuerpo en una tumba, con expresión seria y dormido. No sin antes ver mis sueños realizados… Yo amo a alguien, aprecio a muchas personas, mantengo cerca de mí a las personas a las que quiero demasiado y quiero que esas personas cumplan mis sueños. Que sean felices es mi más grande sueño, ver a todos a salvo también sería genial, que Ryohei se casara con su actual novia, que Gokudera acepte mi muerte y sea feliz, que Yamamoto se tome la espada más en serio y también juegue al baseball, el cual dejo hace mucho, que Kyoko encuentre a alguien al cual amar y que le de la felicidad que yo nunca pude, al igual que a Haru._

_Tengo muchos deseos, pero no quiero que ustedes piensen en un 'lo hago por él' o 'esto es por Tsuna' quiero que crean en sí mismos y lo hagan felices, de todo corazón, que sigan con su vida aun si la mía me es arrebatada y que las sonrisas que siempre quise ver, permanezcan en sus rostros eternamente, aun en la hora de su propia muerte. Ojala Hibari se lleve mejor con las personas, no solo con los animales y deseo de todo corazón que mi vida no haya sido en vano. _

_Desearía que Mukuro deje de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y encuentre a una persona amada por fin, que piense en mí cuando su corazón quiera matar, que se quede con nuestra fotografía para que sea guardada como su más grande tesoro y sepa que estoy enamorado de él… Que lamento haberme ido así como así y ojala encuentre algo que le llene por completo. No derrames lágrimas pues cada una de ellas creara un hoyo en mi corazón y tendré remordimientos para toda la eternidad, quiero descansar en paz, no quiero que me sigas en seguida… cuando llegue tu momento te esperaré, te esperaré como siempre lo deseé; con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios y los brazos extendidos, para que te abrigues con ellos entre palabras dulces y poemas… Sí, no sé lo que estoy escribiendo pero… sólo quiero que sepas que de las muchas veces que fui feliz, los momentos que más atesore y siempre vivirán en mi memoria serán los que pase a tu lado. Ya sean pocos o vagos, siempre lograste una sonrisa en mi rostro y eres la persona que ocupo más espacio en mi corazón a pesar de no haber pasado tanto tiempo a mi lado, a pesar de mis reclamos y fastidios por mantenerte cerca._

_Morí para hacer feliz a muchas personas, para alumbrar su rostro con una sincera sonrisa, para que el mañana sea un lugar mejor donde muchas personas sigan su camino sin arrepentirse y otras pocas paguen sus pecados. En mi caso, mi pecado fue el amar demasiado a las personas y cometer errores de los cuales siempre me arrepentiré, aun en el otro mundo. Agradezco mucho al que sea que lea esto y espero una sonrisa se asome en su rostro después de estas palabras. Con amor, no el décimo Vongola, sino; Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Mukuro sonrió con suavidad y densas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, muriendo en su barbilla. Con el dorso de su mano se dedico a limpiar su rostro mientras cerraba la libreta con cuidado y se dispuso a realizar el sueño de su amado; seguir con su vida, con la cara en alto y el orgullo en el pecho, orgulloso de ser el guardián de la Niebla y el amante del Décimo Vongola. Deseando que cuando fuera su propia muerte, por asares del destino, se reuniera con aquella persona que fue la única que lo perdonó y dedicó palabras dulces, la única que se preocupó cuando él le había hecho tanto daño, su eterno amor.

**_FIN_**


End file.
